Red Thread of Fate
by TheRedRose777
Summary: When a fiery, red-head girl moves to Konoha and meets a blonde boy, a certain incident happens causing a immediate dislike; setting their fates into motion. MinatoxKushina


**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Kushina stared nervously at the door in front of her. She paced back and forth in the hallway, wringing her hands together. Today would be the day where she would meet her new classmates for the next year or two. She was nervous and was waiting to be called in. She paused for a moment and remembered how this all happened.

_The young redhead shrieked and laughed when her friend dunked a bucket of water over her. Right when she was going to tackle Yuki, she was called over by a village elder._

_"Yes, grandma?" Kushina answered, looking at the woman with her big , innocent eyes. All the children of the Uzushiogakure village called the female village elder grandma._

_The gray-haired elder looked down at the young child. So innocent, she thought, and burdened with such a heavy task. The thought weighed heavy on the elder's mind and she sighed._

_"Grandma," Kushina called, pulling the woman back to the present._

_"How was your day?" she asked, making the red-head grin. And so their conversation began; small questions responded by excited, loud answer answers. It went on until the elder decided the child was comfortable to know the news._

_"Dear Kushina," she paused for a moment making sure that Kushina's attention was on he, "you'll be transferring to Konoha."_

_Kushina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "B-b-ut why?"_

_"You'll know in due time, child. You'll know."_

_Kushina didn't say anything.  
><em>

_"Now go and pack," the woman ushered._

The rest of the day was a blur , the child remembered. It was also a day of parting. 

_"I'll miss you so much," Yuki sobbed, hugging Kushina tightly._

_Kushina patted the crying girl's back to comfort her. "It's alright," she said tightly. She too, felt like she was going to cry soon._

_Usually she was the impassive one while Yuki was the emotional one. Yuki would cry and Kushina would shrug it off but this time, it was different. This time she was leaving and probably wouldn't come back in a long time._

_"Kushina, it's time to go," the elder, who had been talking to her earlier, told her._

_Yuki let out a huge sob. "Kushina!"_

_"Good-bye, Yuki," Kushina softly spoke and hugged her friend one last time._

_The lady elder decided to be the one to take care of Kushina and be there for her when the time came to pass._

_The red-head ran to her traveling companion and before she headed onto the road, she turned around and took one last look at her beloved village, Uzushio.|_

_The journey to Konoha took three days and they had finally arrived. Then she met the Third Hokage, got the info of where she was staying at, and the elder and her unpacked at their new place._

The young girl personally thought the Third Hokage was a nice man, but then again, when it came to strangers you never knew who what their personality was. He also seemed to be pretty young for a hokage. From what she heard (her source was the lady elder) that he had just been recently chosen as the Third Hokage.

_The day passed into night and Kushina was trying to fall asleep in her new place. She wasn't comfortable enough to call it 'home', yet. She laid there in the bed hour after hour until night passed into morning and morning passed into the time to go to her new academy._

So this was where she was now; in front of the door, waiting. After all the time she spent waiting, the door opened and she was called. Taking a deep breath and focusing on keep calming, she went in.

"Class, this is our new student," the teacher introduced and then looked at the young girl.

"Kushina Uzumaki," she announced coolly.

The kids in the class gazed in curiosity of the girl in front of them.

"You may take a seat now."

Kushina nodded and as she went to go take a seat, she surveyed the class. Her eyes landed on one particular blone haired boy; she couldn't help but think that he looked like a flaky and girly-looking boy.

"Alright, today we'll talk about dreams and goals. it's good to have one," the teacher said.

One by one each kid went, voicing their dreams or goals for the future out loud with excitement. Finally, it was Kushina's turn. "I'm going to be the first female hokage!" she exclaimed, wanting to make a good first impression.

The teacher nodded and continued on to the next person. The red-head smiled to herself in satisfaction and not noticing the annoyed looks from the boys.

The Konoha boys were annoyed (except for one); here there was a girl who had just transferred and was now claiming to become the first female hokage. Great, they thought. They definitely weren't going to let this go.

Finally, it was the boy's (who Kushina thought was flaky) turn. The blond stood up without a hint of nervousness. When he spoke , he spoke with confidence and no hesitant pauses in his words. He held the class's attention with his calm and level-sounded words without even noticing.

"I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great hokage," he said with a close-eyed smile.

Kushina snorted quietly. How could such a flaky,girly-looking boy be hokage. There's no way that could happen, she thought.

The teacher nodded with a smile on his face; he was smiling because of the answer and knew somewhere in his gut that this kid would be special. Minato, the teacher thought, will have a great future.

The rest of the day flew by with Kushina managing fairly well with the new academy, its lessons, and her new classmates. Though still, her head was in the clouds when it came to thinking that she was better than the flaky boy, Minato; and the Konoha boys hatching up a plan to scare the red-head (or something along those lines).

And so Kushina went home with a satisfied smile on her face. Her nervousness, fear, and worry was gone and replaced by her usual, loud, rash and tom-boyish attitude. Still, she missed her home village, Uzushio, and her friend, Yuki.

* * *

><p>For the old readers of this story: Yes, this is the rewritten version.<br>For the new readers of this story: Don't worry about the above message. 


End file.
